The Warrior of the Elements
by ScarletFalcon
Summary: Serena is taken away from her world in order to save Earth. After being pushed into a portal she returns with new powers. Xover with Kingdom Hearts.
1. See you Good bye

Whatz up, readers! I have not abandoned you all. I just came from my trip in Alabama. It was so much FUN! There were so many hills/mountains. Coming from Florida where this is only beaches it was such a big change. But I still did miss Fla. and my computer. One whole month without the computer. I almost died. Not to mention my cousin wouldn't leave me alone. But still I had a fun time. Now back to business. My first crossover of Sailor Moon and Kingdom Hearts. So be nice.

Summary: Sora, Serena, and Riku were the best of friends. They were nearly inseparable. Then Lady came and took her away. 11 years later Serena, now known as Usagi, is taken from her world, before it is destroyed. Reunited again with her old friends and some new friends they try to take on the darkness destroying the worlds. On the way Usagi makes new enemies and meet with old ones.

Disclaimer: Own Nothing!

Couples: You decide who she hooks up with.

Usagi/Sora:

Usagi/Riku:

Usagi/Leon:

Usagi/Cloud:

Usagi:

Feel free to any one else she can hook up with. And be sure to don't leave out Yuffie and anyone else I'm forgetting. Thank you, Scarlet.

_ScarletFalcon_

"E-yah!"

The warriors stopped dead in their tracks. The beast's call was so fierce it gave them the chills. They searched and searched yet it was no good. The trees blocked everything that moved. They continued on heading for the only place that was safe. They traveled slowly and noiselessly.

"E-yah!"

They broke into a run through the trees. They stepped over roots. Ran through flowers. And jumped over bushes. They could hear it. Its feet pounding against the hard ground as it followed them. It's rushing breath. And it's cry.

"E-yah!"

The leader, who was in front, swished to and fro in hopes of losing its trail. His partner was behind, slightly slower. He cried:

"Go to the beach!"

He hardly heard the call, but he understood. They changed courses.

The rush was going to his head. He never experienced something as serious as this. They had been followed by the E-yah numerous of times always ending up in victory. But this time there seemed to be less and less hope.

He suddenly heard his partner falling, screaming for mercy. He didn't turn to help. There was no hope for him. The E-yah had caught him. His partner kept screaming until there was silence.

Now all he had to do was reach the beach. The E-yah couldn't get him there. And now that it was busy with his partner there was no way it could catch him.

Sadly mistaken was he. The E-yah did catch up. Out from the bushes it sprang, just nearly having its arm around his body. It had to chase one more.

He was so close to the beach. But he felt its rasping breath burning his neck. He made a daring glance backwards. It was so close. Its fingers just inches away from his neck. Its feet nearly tripping his on.

But Fate would have it he tripped over a branch. He felt its hands wrapping around his neck. It tripped over his feet and they were both falling. Their bodies crashed against each other and with the ground. The hands around his neck let go as the stopped spinning.

As hard as he tried his breathing couldn't return. He lay in the thick grass staring into the sky.

His partner, Sora, walked up beside the body with a grin. His hair was ruffled out of place. And he was collecting his breathing also. He had a goofy grin on his face.

The E-yah, or Serena, was doing the same. But she jumped right back. He figured she would. She was the most energetic out of all of the. He, on the other hand, couldn't move. Sora sat by him. The same goofy grin was on his face.

"So Riku-"he didn't finish.

"Say anything and I'll…" Riku couldn't finish also. He was too tired to finish the threat.

Serena, on the other hand, was jumping up and down.

"I did it! I did it. I caught you both," she cried.

They smiled. But inside their hearts was hurting. It was the first time she had caught them and maybe the last. Serena, their best friend, would be leaving that day with Lady.

Lady was the woman who would be taking Serena far far away. Away to a place they never heard of. She arrived three days ago warning them she would be taking Serena in exactly three days. When they asked why she only said, "She never belonged here." They didn't resist. Lady was very powerful and they were only three kids.

At first Serena only cried, Sora comforted her, while Riku did nothing but think. But this only made the day bitter. They, instead, played and remembered the good times they had. They laughed. They cried. They even fought. But that didn't change a thing of how they felt.

Like promised Lady did come back for Serena. There was many tears and gift-giving. Riku gave Serena a wooden jewelry box, decorated with sea shells and pearls, and her name carved on the bottom. In return she gave him a wooden flute and a case for it to go in. Sora gave her a pearl necklace with flowers in between every shell. He was given her favorite necklace. A silver chain necklace with a crown. Even though it was unexpected Sora and Riku gave Lady a bracelet made of flowers in exchange for her word that Serena will be safe.

They cried sharing their last hug.

"Promise you won't forget," Serena pleaded. They nodded. "We promise," they said. They parted. Serena wiped her face. "Okay, we can go now," she said. A portal appeared from behind. Lady walked through.

"I'll be back. I promise!" she said.

"You better," Riku said.

"Or we're going to have to hunt you down," Sora said.

Serena giggled. "Then see you," she said. She turned and walked through the portal.

"See you."

_ScarletFalcon_

_It's better to consume the darkness than to let the darkness consume you…_

Usagi woked up, hot. She became sick over night. Sweat poured from her forehead. Her throat and mouth was dry. She had a massive headache. And her muscles ache. She pushed the covers from her body, which was also hot and sweaty. She was careful not to bother Luna. She got up and headed to the bathroom.

After she had washed her face and took a pill to make her feel better she headed back to bed, still sleepy. She stopped, turning full awake. Her window was open when she went to bed or when she went to the bathroom.

She walked to the window. Before she closed it she stared at the sky. The Tokyo city lights blinded all the stars in the sky. But that didn't stop the moon from showing her face. Usagi continued to stare at the moon in a deep daze.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered.

"To bad for you that you will never see it again."

Two strong hands grabbed her from behind and pushed her out of the window. She screamed. _Oh no, _she thought,_ I can't die this way._

"I'm sorry."

_Mother?_

Where the moon's rays were a black portal appeared. The last thing she saw before entering a world of darkness was her house going up in flames.

_ScarletFalcon_

That's it for the prologue, _See You. Good bye_, of _The Warrior of Elements_. I hope you like it. But I can't know it you don't review. Chapter 1 coming up. _The Story. Starting Fury._ This chapter might have the other characters. Not sure. Got to read to know. SF


	2. The Story Starting Fury

Horns blowing

Another chapter of _The Warrior of the Elements_. _The Story. Starting Fury. _This chapter is about Usagi finding the truth of her life on the Destiny Islands and why she was taken from her world. And yes I will be including the other characters in this chapter. Though barely. This happens near the beginning of Sora's adventures.

Summary: Sora, Serena, and Riku were the best of friends. They were nearly inseparable. Then Lady came and took her away. 11 years later Serena, now known as Usagi, is taken from her world, before it is destroyed. Reunited again with her old friends and some new friends they try to take on the darkness destroying the worlds. On the way Usagi makes new enemies and meet with old ones.

Disclaimer: Own Nothing!

Couples: You decide who she hooks up with.

Usagi/Sora:

Usagi/Riku:

Usagi/Leon:

Usagi/Cloud:

Usagi:

Signs:

"Talking"

'Thinking"

"_It" talking_

Changing places

Please remember to review for who you want Usagi to hook up with. ScarletFalcon

ScarletFalcon

Usagi woked up to find herself in a place enclosed with darkness. The only light giving off was from her body. And even though she wore a sleeved night shirt and pajamas pants she was very cold. Inside and out.

She cradled herself in a tight ball as tears fell down her cheeks. The place was so strange and could to her. Never in her past lives have she experienced such darkness. And it was so cold. She nearly saw her breath in front of her. Then there was the fact she just saw her house burn into flames, with everyone still inside.

"_It's too late to save them_."

Usagi stopped crying. She stood, getting ready to fight. It was probably an enemy that brought her here. Her insides were turning. 'It's too late to save them.' She thought over what it said.

It was so dark. She couldn't see a thing. She wouldn't be able to fight. And her friends weren't there to help her. Look like she was on her own. She grabbed her brooch. She only found her shirt. She gasped. She had left her brooch in her home.

"_Is this what you looking for?_"

Her brooch appeared a few feet before her. It was undamaged. She stalled.

'It could be a trap,' she thought.

She stood there, unable to decide what she wanted to do. Usagi shut her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes with new determination. She walked up to her brooch steadily and slowly. Even slower she reached out to grab it. Her fingers slid over the surface. It started to glow dimly. She placed her palm over it. She got ready to snatch it when it disappeared. A piece of darkness enclosed around her wrist.

She resisted the urge to scream in terror. The darkness turned into a pale hand. Slowly some of the darkness turned into a body. She shut her eyes. The other hand cupped her chin and brought her closer to it. She felt its rasping breath over her face. She clamped her eyes together tighter.

'This can't be real. This can't be real. This has to be a dream,' she thought over and over again.

"_Are you afraid of me, princess?_"

She was sure whoever this was had to be a man. His voice was cold and evil leaving chills over her body. His touch was rough. She was sure there would be a bruise on her wrist. She knew he was the enemy.

"I'm not," she lied.

There was a bark of laughter. It was so disgusting. Chills were running up and down her spine. She shivered.

"_Lies. The first step to being devoured by the darkness. Be careful, princess. Darkness is not something you should toy with."_

"Who are you? What do you want?" Usagi cried.

There was a pause. 'What's going on,' her mind cried.

"_My name is It. And I'm simply here to transport you back to where you were born. Now if you would just look at me and let me explain maybe you can leave from this place, like I know you want to do." _

Her eyes slowly opened. She first saw dark red eyes that shimmered like red gems. His skin was pale color, almost grey. His hair was the color of the night sky, pulled into a high ponytail, reaching past his shoulders. Two white fangs bore from his mouth. A smirk was on his face. On his forehead was a red jewel. He wore two crown earrings. His outfit was a simple red sleeve tunic with strange carvings on the back. His pants were like his shirt. His shoes were black. On his arms were five wooden bangles each arm.

His hand slowly withdrew from her chin and wrist. She rubbed her sore wrist, wincing. It had already turned blue. She withdrew from him slowly. He was giving her the creeps. And his eyes were scanning over her like a won prize. Though he made no movements.

"What do you mean back to where I was born?" Usagi asked. He smiled. She shivered. It was creepy seeing him smile. His fangs were scary.

"_Well, princess, you weren't really born in the dimension you have been living in for the past 12 years. You were born in mine. And you lived there for 4 years. Until Sailor Pluto had to take you away in order for you to save her dimension. Though I wouldn't blame her. She was just doing orders from your mother."_

He spitted out mother as if it was a bad taste in his mouth. Usagi took it as an insult. She stared at him in wonder, wondering what her mother ever done to him. "I don't understand," she said. It smirked.

"_Every single dimension has at least one guardian over it. In your dimension it is Queen Serenity and Sailor Pluto. I have a dimension of my own to watch. When your mother brought you and your friends to the future you somehow traveled into my dimension. It wasn't known until you turned four. That was around the time Sailor Pluto finally knew who you were. And by the orders of your mother you were taken away from this dimension and into her own. You lived there for 12 years. Although 12 years in that world is 10 years in mine. But now because of an unknown enemy you're back here. You see the enemy's intentions were to kill you. But your mother used some old power to send you back to the dimension you were originally born in."_

With a bright light a small chest appeared in front of her. It was a simple dark green box. There were no locks or keys. She stared at the box with uncertainty.

"What's this?" she asked It.

"_This,_" he said, "_is a box_. _In my dimension you had friends. Two boys to be exact. Sora and Riku. Before you left they gave you gifts. Sailor Pluto hid the gifts so that you wouldn't remember who they were. I enchanted the gifts so that as soon as you touch them you will regain your memories."_

He opened the box. Inside was a smaller wooden jewelry box decorated with sea pearls and sea shells and a necklace made with pearls and flowers.

Usagi chewed on her lip. She stared at It once more. His eyes were teasing and he still had a smirk. She didn't know either to believe him or not. She shut her eyes. She put her hand in the box, touching both of the gifts.

Slowly yet surely she felt memories replacing the ones she already had. She remembered when she was born in the moonlight. She remembered first meeting Riku and Sora at two. She remembered the games her and Sora played and often her and Riku would get into arguments. Then she remembered the dreaded day Setsuna came and told her she would be taken away in three days. She remembered the last three days she had Riku and Sora and how they left.

When she opened her eyes she had a headache. Her legs collapsed. She fell onto her knees. She rubbed her temples.

"Why?" she simply asked.

"_Because they were selfish and blind. Did you know you didn't have to save the day all those times you did? The scouts could have easily destroyed those monsters. All that had to be done was for Sailor Pluto to come out in the open and tell them who they were. She is the guardian of time, after all. Though she thought she didn't have the time because she was watching the Time Gates. Another mistake she made. The first was doing orders and taking you away from my dimension. Your mother made orders of that. She, of course, knew that the scouts could handle her dimension on their own. But she let anger get in her heart. You see when she was still alive all the dimension guardians would come together to 'chat'. And when you were born she hid from everyone who you're father was. I told her that the lies she was feeding you would turn her dark. She got angry and we hardly ever spoke to each other again. I guess she didn't forget of what I said. She took you away in spite of anger."_

Usagi took in what he said. Her mother taking her away, because of anger. And then wouldn't tell her about her other life. And Setsuna was in with her. She couldn't believe it. Though what would she be sorry about other than that? It seemed possible. It actually seemed like the only possibility. Usagi shut her eyes.

'But why would they lie? Did they think I couldn't take the truth? Hmm. They seemed to think I took being princess and future queen really well. I thought I could trust them. I guess the only person to trust is oneself…But why! I don't understand. Why didn't they tell me the truth? Do they even trust me?'

Because she had her eyes closed she didn't see the glowing red aurora around her body. When she felt drained she stopped glowing. She opened her eyes. She saw her brooch.

She took it from him. She opened it. She gasped. Her crystal. It was cracked. In the middle of the crystal was a long crack.

"H-how?" she asked.

"_In my dimension you're crystal is useless. It had cracked as soon as it entered. It had been leaking power into your body all the while we were talking. Though you took no notice. You're eyes are now silver."_

As he said this a mirror appeared. She almost screamed. Her eyes were nothing but silver. No pupil or anything. Just silver. She looked down at her body and did scream. She was 14 again!

Her hair had shortened to her mid-back and turned brighter. She was even shorter than before. And everything she had grown had shrunken again.

"Why am I fourteen again!" she shouted at It, not knowing her eyes flashing red for a second.

"_Like I said before the time in my dimension and your mother's is different. As soon as you entered my dimension you turned back to your original age. You will do the same if you enter any other dimension."_

She took one more look down at her body. She bit her lip. Somehow it didn't satisfy her.

"_You know,"_ It said, causing her to look up, "_One of the abilities of the crystal is to deal with even smaller things like change outfits and appearance."_

She looked down at herself again. She shut her eyes and concentrated on what she wanted to wear. She felt a warm heat around her body. When it disappeared she looked back down to see if it worked.

Her hair was shortened to her shoulders. She had changed from her simple night clothes to more girlish punkish clothes. She wore a hot pink choker. She had on a black coat reaching her ankles. On the back was a hot pink crescent moon. She wore a hot pink spaghetti strap shirt showing some of her waist. She wore black tight pants with a pink belt. She had pink high heel boots. (An: She now loves wearing high heels)

She looked back in the mirror to make sure that was what she wanted. She grinned with satisfaction. Not only did she like it but her eyes were back to the color to what they were.

"_Now for my last piece of information I want to tell you what is happening in my dimension,"_ It said when the mirror disappeared. He then told her of what was happening in the world of Kingdom Hearts.

Usagi listened without stopping him. When he was finished she said, "I want to help!"

It raised an eyebrow in wonder. "_You do? I would think you would want a normal life_," he said. Usagi rolled her eyes. "As if I will ever have a normal life. I want to help Sora. I can help," she said. It smiled. Her face suddenly turned red. 'I never known how hot he looks,' she thought.

"_I know you can, Usagi. But are you sure this is what you want?"_ he asked.

She nodded. "Yes."

He nodded slowly. "_Then here_," he said. A white wooden staff appeared in his hand. He tossed it to her. She caught it. "What's this?" Usagi asked.

"_It's a changing staff. It will change into anything you want. And it will help you with your powers. Try it."_

Usagi held the staff in both of her hands. In a second it changed into a white bunny. She giggled. "It worked," she said. It smiled. She felt her face turning red again. She looked down. _'_Stop blushing so much,' she told herself.

"_Very good, Usagi. But now is the time for you to go. I will send you to the world Sora is currently at. And if you need me all you have to do is whisper what happen and just ask for my help._"

Then he did the unexpected. He bend down and kissed her softly on the forehead. Her face went hot and red. He grasped softly on her hand with a smile. Darkness enclosed around him. Then she felt herself falling. She screamed.

'Not again,' she thought.

_ScarletFalcon_

"Aahyoo!"

Sora looked up. His face fell. Was that a dog and duck, falling? _'_They're about to land on me,' his mind screamed. He didn't have time to react before they fell on top of him.

"OW!"

That really hurt. And their weight on top of him didn't make it better. He heard them shout but didn't make it out. They got off of him. "Sorry about that," said the duck. 'This just isn't my day,' Sora thought.

They heard screaming. Sora looked up. 'Not again,' he thought. This time a girl fell on top of him. 'At least she's lighter,' he thought. He looked up to her. He saw oh so familiar bright blue eyes.

"Sora?" she whispered.

"Serena?" he asked.

_ScarletFalcon_

I have left you with a CLIFFHANGER! You're going to have to tune in for the next chapter. _We meet again. Alice. _Please vote for couples. I want to know who you want to see to hook up. Until next time. ScarletFalcon


	3. Let's Go

Don't have much to say. Let's just get this started.

Summary: Sora, Serena, and Riku were the best of friends. They were nearly inseparable. Then Lady came and took her away. 11 years later Serena, now known as Usagi, is taken from her world, before it is destroyed. Reunited again with her old friends and some new friends they try to take on the darkness destroying the worlds. On the way Usagi makes new enemies and meet with old ones.

Disclaimer: Own Nothing!

Couples: You decide who she hooks up with.

Usagi/Sora: 2

Usagi/Riku:

Usagi/Leon:

Usagi/Cloud:

Usagi:

Signs:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_It" talking_

Changing places

Please remember to review for who you want Usagi to hook up with. ScarletFalcon

_Last Time_

_They heard screaming. Sora looked up. 'Not again,' he thought. This time a girl fell on top of him. 'At least she's lighter,' he thought. He looked up to her. He saw oh so familiar bright blue eyes._

"_Sora?" she whispered._

"_Serena?" he asked._

_Now_

Sora's mouth dropped slightly. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Serena? After all those years? She didn't seem as surprise to see him though her face flushed seeing the position they were in. A big smile was on her face.

"Sora," she repeated, "It's been so long."

He nodded unable to speak. He had missed her for so long. He always knew what he would say when they met again but he was unable to say a thing. She had grown since the last time they met. And became even cuter than before.

"Serena," was all he could say.

She smiled. She got up from the position they were in. She held out her hand. "Sorry for landing on you. Here let me help," she said. He smiled. He grabbed her hand and got up.

Sora had grown cuter over the years. She saw he still wore the necklace she had given him from before. This made her felt good. He remembered her after all. She felt bad forgetting him and Riku.

'But it wasn't my fault. I could have stayed with them. I could have lived a peaceful life. But they wouldn't let me. And then they lied to me. Why-'

Sora pulled her into a tight hug. "Serena, I've missed you for so long. I can't believe after all these years your back again," he said.

She felt a few tears fall from her eyes. He pulled away feeling his shirt dampen. She started in a full grown wail. He mentally smiled. 'She's still the same way,' he thought. Then he pulled her back into a hug. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Usagi stopped crying and rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "I had forgotten. I forgot about you and Riku. And the islands. I'm sorry." He smiled. He hugged her tighter. "Forget about it, Ren. You're back now," Sora said. She smiled. It felt so good to be back in his arms. It was almost like before. She could stay like there forever. He let go. She mentally pouted. She wanted to stay there forever.

"Serena, what happened to you. Riku and I almost thought you would never come back," he said.

Usagi opened her mouth to talk but they heard a roar behind them. Sora quickly put her behind him and got into defense mode. The duck and the dog did the same. Usagi looked from behind Sora to see a big dark monster.

'What is that,' she thought.

She watched dumbfounded as Sora and the animals try to fight off the monster.

"Aren't you going to help them?"

Usagi looked around. 'Who said that,' she asked.

"Down here."

Usagi looked down to her little white bunny. "You can talk?" she asked. The bunny nodded. "But only you can here me. We can also connect in the mind. Aren't you going to help you friends?" it asked. Just then Sora landed beside them.

"Sora!"

She bend down to him. "Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded, wincing. "Just a bit sore," he laughed. The duck ran up to them.

"Cure!"

His wound across the stomach disappeared. He stood looking down. "Thanks," he said. The duck winked. "No problem. But we have bigger things to deal with," he said jumping over the Heartless claw.

Usagi picked up her bunny and closed her eyes. It turned into a white gleaming sword. Sora stared at her with his mouth opened. She winked. "You're not the only one with a few tricks up their sleeves. Let's go!" He smiled and nodded.

The Heartless was to busy with Donald and Goofy to notice Sora and Usagi running up behind with their weapons. Sora jumped high enough to slash him on the back of the arm. With a loud roar he threw his hand back and crushed Sora into the wall. Usagi took this time to stab it in the back. It roared in pain and tried to throw her off. She stayed on just a while before she fell. Lucky enough Goofy was below and there to catch her. "Thanks," she said. He nodded. "Any time," he said. After Donald cured him Sora jumped back up and slashed it across the eyes. It roared in intense pain before disappearing.

Usagi jumped up and down. "Yes. Yes. We did it!" She made a victory sign. Sora smiled. "Yeah," he said. She smiled at him.

_ScarletFalcon_

"So you were looking for me?"

Usagi stared into the sky half-paying attention to what the others was saying. Her mind was going through all the things that had happened to her in such a short time. She lost her friends, family, and world. She traveled back to the world that she was originally born in meeting It and regaining her memories at the same time. She found her old friend Sora. She fought a Heartless that It had told her about. And now she was listening, or not, to what the others was talking about. She sighed and shook her head.

'Just another day in the life of Usagi Tusking'

"SERENA!"

Usagi jumped out of her thoughts and turned around. They all stared at her with questioning looks. She blushed deeply and rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry, out of it for a second. It's been a while since any one called Serena," she said.

"Which is exactly why I was calling you. What happened to you? It's been ten years," Sora said.

She sighed. "You may need to sit," she said. She waited until everyone was in a comfortable position before she started on her story.

"Well, when Lady took me she erased my memories so I would forget everything about the Islands and where I came from. You see where I was time went faster so ten years here is twelve there. When I turned fourteen this talking black cat called Luna told me I was supposed to be Sailor Moon, defender of justice, and try to find the princess of the moon. You see a long time ago people used to live on the moon and the other planets. The main ruler was Queen Serenity of the moon. Her daughter was Princess Serenity. On Princess Serenity's birthday an evil woman named Beryl destroyed the moon kingdom. Queen Serenity used the last of her power to send all the children of the kingdom to the future. What we didn't know was that I already was the princess of the moon. We found four other scouts. Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mars. Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Venus. She had a white talking cat named Artemis. We fought and defeated Beryl and many other people. On the way I died a couple of times, found out I had a daughter named Chibi-usa in the future and four other scouts. Sailor Neptune. Sailor Uranus. Sailor Saturn. And Sailor Pluto who was the lady that took me from the islands. We finally defeated the last enemy, who was named Chaos, and I transformed into Sailor Cosmos. By that time I was already sixteen. We lived in peace for a while. Then one night somebody pushed me out of my window and my mother, Queen Serenity, made a portal here. The last thing I remembered was my house going up in flames with everyone still inside. Kay?"

They gave her awed, shocked, and disturbed looks. She smiled at them with an innocent look asking, "What?"

"All of that happened to you?" Yuffie asked.

She nodded. "Pretty much." Though she intended on leaving out Mamoru (sp?) and It. It was to hard thinking about Mamoru and the love they shared that was now gone. And thinking about It made her face turned red.

"You died!" Sora shouted in more of a statement than a question.

"A couple of times."

"…"

Leon stood. "So to get back on topic. Sora had decided to travel with Donald and Goofy to the other world. What are you going to do?" he asked staring at Usagi. "I'm going with Sora." He nodded.

Sora sighed. "Maybe then we can find Riku and Kairi."

Usagi hugged him from behind. "Of course we will. Won't Riku will be surprised to see me. And I want to be friends with Kairi. She seems to be a real nice friend. Now! Let's go!" They laughed.

_ScarletFalcon_

Still don't have much to say. Just make sure to vote for couples. SF.


End file.
